Will You?
by SomewhereElse31
Summary: Cammie and Zach have never met and are sent on a mission together. What will happen? One-shot with a couple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

They didn't know what just happened, nor did they want to.

Of course it happened. It was obvious.

Who would have ever dreamed it would occur?

Cammie's head was spinning.

Zach's breathing picked up.

Both of their hearts were racing.

"What just happened," Cammie whispered to no one in particular.

"Cam," Zach said, looking into her longing eyes. She looked at him too, taken away at how he looked just as flustered as she did.

Nothing was said. Neither of them moved. They were still close, almost touching. Zach's face was not five inches away from Cammie's as she stared off into space, dreaming about the event.

"Cammie, I—" Zach started to say before Cammie cut him off. She didn't want to interrupt him, besides, he sounded sad and confused, along with passionate and loving. It calmed her, along with making her incredibly nervous.

"I have to go," she spat at him, quickly turning away from him and feeling the immediate shot of cold air that was around them, and she suddenly missed being so close to him. She was warm then, now she was cold. Frigid actually.

Her hair blew behind her as the cold wind stung her soft face, and she kept her head down, for the sake of the cold and to try and resist looking back at the mysterious boy getting farther and farther away from her as her pace quickened. Tears formed in her eyes, but she pushed them back. She was a strong girl, a Gallagher Girl.

I guess everything is cold in Antarctica where they were on a mission. But who knew that everything included Cammie's heart?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to starchameleon for your wonderful review! This chapter is for you! And this story is a one-shot, but it will consist of a few chapters. **

She could feel his eyes on her again. She was a spy, and was trained to notice. She snuck a glance his way and softly blushed. She had to admit, there was something between them, and not just the whole room. She kept saying it was just a cover. It was just a cover…

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked him as she turned back to her laptop.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he responded, getting up from his chair.

"There is nothing to talk about," she couldn't look at him and say that because she knew it would make her crack.

"Why do you keep denying it?" his voice was suddenly louder, and Cammie jerked her head in his direction, surprised how he was standing in front of her then.

"There is nothing to deny," she looked him in the eyes while saying it, because she finally trusted her lying ability. She hoped he didn't notice. He stared at her in frustration but said nothing. What could he say? She just kept rejecting him.

"It was just a kiss Zach," she blurted out.

"You-" he started before she cut him off yet again.

"It was only part of our covers."

She was looking at her computer screen again, huddling in the blanket around her. He stood above her, scolding in irritation. He knew she felt something, but he could not get her to admit it.

"It was not 'just a kiss' Cammie, it was real!" he practically shouted at her, hoping to finally get her full, undivided attention.

She just shook her head.

"Nobody was even around. Nobody saw us," he said softly, giving it one last chance.

She didn't move. So he continued, letting all the words and emotions of the last 24 hours out of his system.

"You honestly don't believe that it was something different? You honestly believe that it was just for the sake of the mission? For God's sake Cammie! It wasn't just a damn kiss!"

She was shaking, trembling at the amount of power in his voice. She wasn't scared of him, though. She was scared of what the words did to her. How they made her feel. She hadn't felt this way in her life. Never. So why now?

"Josh," she chocked out, still refusing to look at him.

"What?" he asked, completely and utterly confused. Geez, what this girl did to him.

"Josh, I'm…I'm supposed to love him. But I don't think I do anymore."

And with that she started to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

*Two Months Later*

Cammie sat in her little New York Apartment eating the Chinese food she got herself for dinner. She was almost done with the final report on the mission her and Zach had completed a month earlier. They had done it. They completed the mission with only minor scratches and bruises. They had made it.

However, neither of them had spoken of the kiss since the night after it happened. Of course, neither of them could forget it, but both were stubborn and did not want to bring it up if the other didn't want to talk about it.

It was ever present in their minds though. Zach swore to his best friend, Grant, that he could still lick his lips and taste her, and Cammie had mentioned it to her best friend, Bex, one or twice….or many times.

Cammie stopped typing when she got to the part where she and Zach had been dancing at a secretly exclusive party for the suspect they were tracking. They were supposed to be keeping an eye out for the guy and his wife, but for some reason, they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They didn't talk, or get any closer than they already were, and they surely didn't kiss again, but they did feel the solid brick wall that was forming between them. It had inevitably crashed with the kiss a week before the party, but it was building itself up again, forever changing their opinions of each other.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at the door.

Sighing, she got up with her laptop in her hand, steadily walking to the door. Her face erupted into a soft smile when she saw who was on the other side. Just the person she wanted to see.

"Hey Cammie," he said while reaching to kiss her cheek.

"Hi Josh," she answered, letting him into her little Manhattan apartment.

"I'm sorry I haven't come by since you got back, but I have been so busy with work, you wouldn't believe how many people are sick these days," her doctor boyfriend told her, hoping she would believe him.

"It's fine, alright? I have told you that a million times," she said to him, setting her laptop on the kitchen counter and going to the refrigerator.

"Ok," was the only answer she got. It was the only answer she ever got anymore.

A few minutes of silence passed between them. She had never imagined it would be this awkward. So she just kept sipping her juice, finally gaining the courage to say what she had wanted to for a while.

"Josh?"

"Ya," he looked up from his cell phone.

"I don't know how to say this but I know—" was all she managed before he cut her off.

"How did you find out?" he spat at her.

"How? It just came to me!" she spat back, anger boiling up inside of her.

"Look, I didn't want to hurt you but it just happened," his voice was quieter, and a little sympathetic. She was confused. Weren't they talking about the love between them?

"Wait, what are you talking about?" she asked him, with the same utter confusion that she had in her mind.

"What are you talking about?" was his answer.

"Us Josh, I am talking about us!" she yelled at him. She had never done that before. She felt good.

"Ya, ya so am I," he turned towards the living room, pulling out his cell phone again. That was it, she had had it with him.

"Josh! I am trying to talk to you!" she walked towards him, finally seeing the immature, selfish guy she had known for so long.

He just barely turned and looked at her long enough for her to see it. He had cheated on her. Multiple times.

"Did you…cheat on me?" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes more and more every passing second as she waited for his answer.

"I told you that I didn't mean to hurt you!" he said to her, trying to make her less mad. It didn't work.

"Just leave Josh, we're over," she said through her tears.

So he looked at her one last time, silently rejoicing that he wasn't bound to her anymore. All the while, she was silently rejoicing how she didn't have to explain to him why she didn't love him anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

So Cammie cried again, for the second time in two months, over a stupid guy. Well Josh was stupid. She didn't know about Zach yet. What did she know about Zach? She felt a mental list coming on.

1) He was a spy. Duh.

2) He was 24. Just like her.

3) He had ties to the Circle of Cavan, but she didn't know how or why.

4) He went to the infamous Blackthorne Academy.

That's it. She knew nothing else, yet she felt she knew everything about him. Anything she wanted. 

After watching Josh leave she immediately went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She put on her pajamas and got into her bed, listening to the soft patter of the New York rain on her window. She didn't cry after he left. She knew it couldn't have happened a better way. She was no longer tied to him. She was free.

Half way asleep, she was woken up by a soft knock on her door. Looking at the clock that said 10:07, she heard it again. A normal person wouldn't have been able to hear it, but Cammie certainly could.

So she shuffled to the door for the second time that night, only this tie she hoped it wouldn't be Josh. She hoped it was her best friend Bex, but she was in Moscow for a mission. She didn't expect to open the door and find no one. No one at all.

Cammie started to close the door, a little pissed off at whomever ding-dong-ditched her. Maybe she had imagined it. She was a little out of it since the mission. She decided it was just her mind playing tricks on her until a voice came from around the corner.

"Cammie?"

She patiently peeked through the small crack she had left to close in the door to reveal a soaking wet Zach.

Wait, Zach?

Being so surprised, she didn't reply to him, only opened the door enough to let him in. He did, so quietly that if she had had her eyes closed she wouldn't know he was there.

He stood in the middle of her small living room, hands in his pockets, ultimately forgetting what he wanted to bad to say to her.

They just stared at each other, letting all their memories flooding back into their brains. The brick wall they had built between each other was gradually crumbling, making Cammie mentally smile. She couldn't believe he was in her apartment. She didn't even know where he lived. Zach couldn't believe he had gone through with finding her. He knew it could be done, he was a spy after all, but the normal guy in him never believed it could be done.

Cammie was the first to break the silence.

"You're wet."

He let out a soft chuckle, bringing his smirk with it. "Ya, I was stuck outside. Some dork decided to gloat about how he had so many problems with women. I was the only person around."

"You could have told him to go away," Cammie told him, a small smile showing up on her face because of his.

"I am not a rude guy, Cam. So I told Josh to go talk to somebody else, because I had my own problem to deal with," he said, his face turning serious as he inched ever so closer to her.

"It was Josh?" Cammie questioned.

"That's not the point," he answered, his smirk and smile still missing. Cammie knew he meant business.

"Ok so why are you here?" she straightened up, meaning business too.

"You broke up with him, didn't you?" he asked, still getting closer and closer to her so slowly so he wouldn't scare her away.

She shook her head yes. "But that's not the point."

"No it's not," he looked into her eyes, trying to find what he wanted.

"Again, so I ask, why are you here?" she looked into his too, trying not to show the weakness she felt.

"Isn't it obvious?" he was now inches from her, reaching for her hand by her side. Taking it, he managed to spit out what he wanted to say since two months earlier in the coldest place he has ever been,

"I want you to be with me."

Again, Cammie was shocked. She wanted to be with Zach, she really did. That's why she broke up with Josh, right? But something inside of her didn't feel right, maybe it was the doubt, maybe it was the faith.

She looked down at the floor. "Zach…I…it just doesn't feel right."

"Going out with me?" he lifted her chin to she was looking at him again.

She simply nodded, feeling the tears well up once more.

"Fine, then marry me."

It wasn't a question, it was a choice. A choice he didn't know he would ever make, but he loved Cammie so much that in the heat of the moment, he couldn't think of anything else he wanted. He wanted to be with her, for the rest of his life.

She, however, was more caught off guard than before. Here she was, standing next to the guy she knew she loved, because she ended her three year relationship with the guy she thought she would always be with. But unlike the dating thoughts, the marriage thoughts seemed to clam her. She felt a longing and fire in her body and mind, telling her to accept, and to be happy. She knew no reasons to say no. She didn't know him, but she knew him. So she summened up the courage she had left and answered him.

"Alright."

She looked at his features change, as she smiled and let out all her inner feelings. He did the same, the smirk she loved overcoming his face.

So just like in Antarctica, they kissed. Only this time, it was what they wanted. As an engaged couple.

They both were truly happy.

They didn't know what had just happened, but they wanted to know. They needed to know. Together, they would find out.

**That's the end! Thank you to cocky-gurl and GGGirlADDICT for your reviews. I laughed sooo hard when I read them! This last chapter is for you guys! And like I said, this is the last chapter! Thanks! 3**


End file.
